


All For What

by Jacob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Uchiha Obito - Freeform - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it all for really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For What

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Own. Simple

Naruto stood across from the three Uchihas. He knew he was going to die soon, but he had to know...

"Are you happy now Obito? Sasuke? Even you Madara?"

"Of course! I achieved my goal. I destroyed Konoha." Sasuke answered as if he couldn't believe Naruto was even asking such a question, while Obito and Madara said, "The Eye of the Moon is complete. We are content. The world will be perfect from now on."

"You're wrong. All three of you. You didn't just destroy Konoha, the world won't be perfect. You've destroyed EVERYTHING. There is nothing left. No plants, no animals or bijus, no civilians and no other ninja. Just us." Naruto then reached into his kuni pouch and pulled one of the blades out, "I hope you enjoy ruling the world. I'm not going to be around to see it."

oO~0~Oo

"Yo Naruto. You sure took your time getting here. I thought I was the late one." Naruto smiled up at his sensei and all of his friends and family, including his mother.

"Well you see, I got lost on the road of life..."


End file.
